


Great is the Fall

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, First Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Subjects - Explores obscure facts, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requiem in verse. At Cristhorn, the exiles pause to mourn their fallen heroes in song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great is the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_“Mother Idril, I would we had a good Ecthelion of the Fountain here to play to me on his flute, or to make me willow-whistles! Perchance he has gone on ahead?” But Idril said nay, and told what she had heard of his end. Then said Eärendil that he cared not ever to see the streets of Gondolin again, and he wept bitterly; but Tuor said that he would not again see those streets, “for Gondolin is no more.”_

-The Fall of Gondolin, JRRT HoME v.II

 

 

**Great is the Fall**

Great is the Fall of Gondolin, ye of Seven Names and fair,  
Whose thoughts and songs are lamentations rising in the air.  
Great were her lords and captains arrayed in splendor sallied forth  
In mail and hauberk gleaming through the dark winds of the North.  
Weep ye now, O Gondolin, scoured beneath the skies  
For thy fallen lords and captains now in death hath closed their eyes.

Where now is thy Turgon-King who built thee great and fair?  
He hath perished in his tower, his folk upon the stair.  
Great is the Fall of Gondolin, and great the fall of her King  
The lord whose lamentations now all ye exiles sing.  
Weep ye now, O Gondolin, upon the vale in flower  
For thy mighty Turgon-King hath perished in his tower.

Where now is fair Ecthelion whose voice was sweet to hear?  
He gave his life to slay his foe in the fountain waters clear.  
Tears unnumbered shall ye shed, tears now beyond count  
For Ecthelion beloved hath perished in the fount.  
Weep ye now, O Gondolin, no towers now to soar  
For Ecthelion beloved shall wind his flute no more.

Where now is golden Glorfindel? Who of his House be left?  
He hath faced his final dreadful foe upon the Eagle’s Cleft.  
Farewell O Glorfindel beloved, thy name forever blessed  
‘Neath stone and song and elanor we lay thee here to rest.  
Weep ye now, O Gondolin, and many songs be wrought  
For brave and mighty Glorfindel whose life ye safety bought.

Where now is brave and stalwart Rog? Where be his Hammer of Wrath?  
They hath perished out upon the plain through foes their hard-hewn path.  
Forth his fearless warriors marched in battle hard and long  
There fell defending unto death that once-fair Stone of Song.  
Weep ye now, O Gondolin, whose flight Rog’s valor earned  
Never more now than a memory - of that house, not one returned.

Where now be thy mighty captains, thy lordlings at thy call?  
They hath gone to find their final sleep and peace in Mandos’ Hall.  
Whither now, O Gondolin, shall the exiles turn their feet  
And the weary path now tread, our cursed fortunes meet?  
Weep ye yet, O Gondolin, but hasten now thy flight  
Lest the Noldor perish utterly and vanish into night.


End file.
